beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade: Metal Fusion - Episode 05
is the fifth episode of Beyblade: Metal Fusion and the fifth episode of the ''Metal Saga ''overall. Plot Gingka and Kenta decide to go visit Madoka at the B-Pit. They find her fixing a young boy's Bey. The boy tells them a mysterious person scratched his Bey on purpose. Gingka is suspicious of this and decides to go out and find this person and stop them from scratching other people's Beys. Meanwhile, Benkei is seen practicing with his Dark Bull in order to try and defeat Gingka. Kenta finds his friends, who had their Beyblades scratched by the mysterious person, who reveals himself as Tetsuya Watarigani. He is a bullying, crab-obsessed person who enjoys scratching other people's Beys on purpose with his Bey, Mad Gasher. Kenta challenges him to a Beybattle, but during the fight Tetsuya gains the upper hand and cheats to win. However, just then, Gingka's Storm Pegasus comes striking through Tetsuya's Gasher before he can destroy Sagittario. Despite Kenta defying Gingka's rule not to battle Tetsuya, Gingka isn't mad and tells Kenta that he did the right thing sticking up for his friends. Gingka tells Tetsuya that it's wrong to do that and Beyblading is about having fun and not scratching other people's Beyblades on purpose. Tetsuya challenges Gingka to battle, who refuses to battle someone like him. However, Tetsuya implies that he kidnapped Madoka and put her in a hole filled with live crabs all around her. He tells Gingka that if he wants to save Madoka, he'll have to beat him in a Beybattle. Gingka, Kenta and friends arrive and battle in Tetsuya's own "crab" stadium. To make things more challenging, Tetsuya decides that they must win 2 out of 3 battles to save Madoka. At first, Gingka gains the upper-hand and wins a battle. But then, crabs start coming out of the stadium and stop Pegasus from spinning, making Tetsuya win the second battle and leaving Gingka flabbergasted at losing. Tetsuya reveals that these crabs will make it difficult for Pegasus so Gasher can defeat him. Gingka is outraged at why he would do a thing like this and Tetsuya tells him why. Long ago, Tetsuya and his friend Echizen were having a Beybattle. However, another Blader named Taraba asked to challenge Echizen. Echizen was scared so Tetsuya filled in for him. However, he was too strong for Tetsuya and lost along with his Gasher being scratched. After that, Tetsuya found out that Echizen abandoned him. Tetsuya was so mad that he vowed to never make friends again. Due to this, he decided to scratch other people's Beys because of what Echizen had done to him. He even went so far as to destroying both Taraba's and Echizen's Beyblades while having his crabs brutally pinch them. Gingka then gets an idea to use the ledge of the stadium to strike Gasher out of the stadium. Then he uses a Special Move Tornado Wing (inspired by Kyoya's Lion Gale Force Wall) that wipes all the mud and crabs away and strikes Gasher. Madoka suddenly appears after Tetsuya goes back on his promise to free her. Benkei also shows up, with Madoka revealing that he saved her from the crabs. Just when the gang was about to say something to Tetsuya, he runs away shouting "Crabby-crabby-crabby!" They later see Benkei has left. Benkei is then seen on a beach and vows to make a promise to defeat Gingka with his Dark Bull. Major Events *Everyone meets Tetsuya Watarigani. *Kenta is defeated by Tetsuya, due to the fact that he cheated. *Gingka battles Tetsuya and beats him. *Benkei saves Madoka. Characters *Gingka Hagane *Kenta Yumiya *Madoka Amano *Benkei Hanawa *Tetsuya Watarigani (Debut) *Osamu *Takashi *Akira *Kyoya Tategami (Flashback) *Echizen (Flashback) *Taraba (Flashback) Beyblades *Storm Pegasus 105RF (Gingka's) *Flame Sagittario C145S (Kenta's) *Mad Gasher CH120FS (Tetsuya's; Featured, Debut) *Dark Bull H145SD (Benkei's) *Clay Sagittario 145HF (Taraba's; Flashback) *Storm Leone 145ES (Echizen's; Flashback) *Wind Wolf 145HF (Osamu's) Featured Beybattles *Osamu (Wind Wolf 145HF) vs. Tetsuya Watarigani (Mad Gasher CH120FS) = Tetsuya and Gasher *Kenta Yumiya (Flame Sagittario C145S) vs. Tetsuya Watarigani (Mad Gasher CH120FS) = Tetsuya and Gasher *Gingka Hagane (Storm Pegasus 105RF) vs. Tetsuya Watarigani (Mad Gasher CH120FS) = Gingka and Pegasus (2-1) **Round 1: Gingka and Pegasus **Round 2: Tetsuya and Gasher **Round 3: Gingka and Pegasus *Echizen (Storm Leone 145ES) vs. Tetsuya Watarigani (Mad Gasher CH120FS) = Echizen and Leone (Flashback) *Taraba (Clay Sagittario 145HF) vs. Tetsuya Watarigani (Mad Gasher CH120FS) = Tetsuya and Gasher (Flashback) Special Moves used *Starblast Attack (Storm Pegasus 105RF's) *Tornado Wing (Storm Pegasus 105RF's) *Track Change (Mad Gasher CH120FS's) Differences in adaptions - Trivia *Tetsuya's voice actor, Scott McCord voices Dan Kuso from the Bakugan anime. *The name of Tetsuya's Bey was changed from "Cancer" to "Gasher". The name change was Hasbro's doing, as Nelvana has to use the names of the toys in order for the anime version to match so kids won't get confused with the names. *In the English dub, Nelvana painted off the "Cancer" words and the other stickers red from the Mad Cancer Bey completely. *Somehow in this episode, instead of Gasher changing its track's height, it changed its Performance Tip. *This episode temporarily brought back the "best 2 out of 3" format from the first season of the Original Series. *This is the first episode with a Beyblade with a light wheel. *In a scene Tetsuya has a String Launcher instead of a Ripcord Launcher. Gallery episode05.01.jpg episode05.02.jpg episode05.03.jpg episode05.04.jpg episode05.05.jpg episode05.06.jpg episode05.07.jpg episode05.11.jpg episode05.12.jpg episode05.13.jpg episode05.14.jpg episode05.15.jpg episode05.16.jpg episode05.17.jpg episode05.18.jpg episode05.19.jpg episode05.20.jpg episode05.21.jpg episode05.23.jpg episode05.25.jpg episode05.26.jpg episode05.27.jpg episode05.28.jpg episode05.29.jpg episode05.30.jpg episode05.31.jpg episode05.32.jpg episode05.33.jpg episode05.34.jpg episode05.35.jpg episode05.38.jpg episode05.39.jpg episode05.40.jpg episode05.41.jpg episode05.42.jpg episode05.43.jpg episode05.44.jpg episode05.45.jpg episode05.46.jpg episode05.47.jpg episode05.48.jpg episode05.49.jpg episode05.50.jpg episode05.51.jpg episode05.53.jpg episode05.54.jpg episode05.56.jpg Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion